How Strange
by PhoenixFireFourteen
Summary: Lily knew what they had been doing yet she chose to completely ignore it and...help them? Was he, Sirius, the only one who found this strange? Marauder fluff!


**AN - **Just some little Marauder fluff!

* * *

**How Strange**

Lily sat in the Gryffindor Common Room in front of the fire, foot tapping impatiently. She had been waiting here for the past 7 hours and it was now nearly 4 in the morning. Waiting for James, Sirius and Peter. What the hell were they doing? She and James were supposed to have had rounds tonight. She first started to get suspicious when he cancelled. He had so far this year been doing everything in his power to gain Lily's acceptance and approval which included performing all o his head duties. So why stop now?

The answer, or rather Lily's suspicions, was what had caused her to be up at this ungodly hour.

She knew all about Remus of course. They were good friends and whenever he had missed Prefect patrols due to 'visiting his sick mother' every full moon she had grown suspicious. She had later that year confronted him about it. Rather than running away horrified as he would have expected she instead gave him a warm hug and told her that he was the same old Remus and if he needed any help she would give it to him.

What she hadn't realised until now was that the rest of the Marauders were always out on full moon nights as well.

And that, she thought, was suspicious as hell.

Lily emitted a small sigh and looked back down to her unfinished transfiguration paper. Any moment now, she thought. Just for something to do she stood up and walked around the room.

There was a loud clattering and some muffled cursing as the portrait hole opened to reveal apparently nothing. Lily however knew better.

"Stop right there boys," she said coolly, causing the Peter to give a startled yelp and James to swear softly. Only Sirius remained calm.

They emerged from the under the cloak with a grand flourish, courtesy of Sirius.

"Why hello there Lily-flower. Been waiting up for dear Prongsie, have you? Lily ignored him. Instead she turned to James.

"James Potter, where the hell have you been?" But as he moved the light from the fireplace illuminated the fresh scratches along his face and hands. The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks.

She said nothing, only directed him to the couch, white-faced and tight-lipped.

"Take your shirt off." James simply stared at her and she willed him not to see the slight blush that had arisen in her cheeks. He complied and Lily thanked Merlin that she had once had the aspirations of training to be a healer.

Slowly but surely she began the process of healing. Getting his shirt off turned out to be a good idea because his torso and chest were covered in many more scratches. Trying to ignore the perfectly sculpted body however was hard.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sirius and Peter tiptoeing towards the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"You two aren't going anywhere. Obviously you can't go and see Madam Pomfrey but you can't just leave those scratches or they can get infected," she instructed them sharply. Peter raised his eyebrows at Sirius looking nonplussed.

She quickly healed James, after which moving on to Peter and then Sirius. When Sirius made one of his crude jokes as she asked him to remove his shirt, she shot him such a withering glare it could have reduced a Death Eater to tears.

When however she got to his back she winced. There was a huge gash running from his shoulder blade to the bottom of his spine.

After making sure they were all healed, she turned to face them.

"It's not as good as Madam Pomfrey but it's the best I can do I'm afraid. They made to thank her but she held up a hand, silencing them.

"I won't ask why the hell you've been running round with a werewolf because I trust that you are helping Remus. All I say is that you try to be a bit more careful. If you're caught or hurt not only will you get into trouble but Remus will too. And for Merlin's sake if you get a cut as bad as the one you got Sirius you have to go see Madam Pomfrey! Make up some excuse if you have to." She looked at them a little uncertainly for a moment with something strange in her eyes. It was respect. Lily Evans had near looked at the Marauders with respect before. It was unheard of!

"I think it's also really brave what you guys are doing. Stupid, but noble all the same." She gave them a weak small and small wave before darting back upstairs to the girls' dormitory. James and Peter trudged upstairs as well. Only Sirius was left standing in the common room.

"How strange," he muttered aloud, before departing to go to sleep as well.


End file.
